


SEÑALES DE ADVERTENCIA

by ZeitaMach



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, WeLoveChansooFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeitaMach/pseuds/ZeitaMach
Summary: ¿Conoces esa sensación escalofriante de que estás siendo observado?Todo cambió desde aquel fatídico día, sin embargo las adversidades podrán ser superadas con tiempo y amor.Historia publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

_¿Qué es lo que harías si supieras tu destino?_

Park Chanyeol un joven de 25 años egresado en busca de trabajo, hacía un año y medio atrás había conseguido graduarse de la universidad, anteriormente había estado trabajando pero solo eran empleos temporales, este era el trabajo de sus sueños, desde que era pequeño supo que lo suyo era el diseño de interiores, el poder combinar los colores, los matices lo hacían sentir bien consigo mismo.

 _Exotic's_ era la empresa de sus sueños, una gran empresa de renombre y de la cual el día de hoy tendría su entrevista, la gran entrevista, estaba realmente ansioso y nervioso, tan ansioso que casi no pudo dormir, sin embargo logró descansar lo suficiente.

Por la mañana casi ni logró desayunar pues los nervios lo comían por dentro, por lo que sólo tomó un jugo de naranja y un pan tostado, en el transporte todo continuó de manera normal, pero estando frente a las puertas de aquel imponente edificio, nuevamente su temple trastabilló por unos momentos, pero no era momento para tener miedo.

La entrevista fue todo un éxito, a pesar del nerviosismo con el cual había arribado a la empresa, la convicción y seguridad que mostraba en sus ojos se vio reflejada desde antes de ascender por el elevador, esto lo hizo dar una buena impresión desde la entrada.

La presentación de todas las habilidades y aptitudes con las que contaba eran de admirarse y aquellos pequeños trabajos que tuvo anteriormente le habían ayudado mucho, a pesar de recibir la misma respuesta que los demás postulantes, un serio _"Nosotros le llamamos",_ su temple no se vió afectado pues con más seguridad se despidió con una sonrisa del entrevistador. Estaba casi seguro que lo elegirían por lo que con la misma sonrisa salió de la oficina para dirigirse al elevador, sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_¿Conoces esa sensación escalofriante de que estás siendo observado?_

Pues Chanyeol lo estaba experimentando justo en ese momento, sin embargo no volteo a ninguna dirección pues supuso que tan solo era por el alivio que sintió después de la entrevista, además no se quería ver raro en su próximo lugar de trabajo, la seguridad con la que iba le resto valor a la situación y solo espero a la llegada del elevador.

Su viaje en transporte hacia su casa fue en relativa calma y a pesar de seguir sintiendo esa sensación, tan solo lo atribuyó a los nervios de la entrevista. Tras tomar una relajante ducha una llamada entró a su celular, su madre estaba al otro lado de la línea, le dio un rápido resumen de su entrevista y su mamá lo felicitó por lo cual le pidió que fuera por un par de días a su casa, Chanyeol aceptó.

Para poder llegar a la casa de sus padres debía tomar un avión con una duración de un par de horas, sin embargo, cuando todo comenzó fue cuando estaba a punto de subir al avión, de pronto una llamada con la palabra _**"DESCONOCIDO"**_ en la pantalla sonó desde su teléfono celular.

Era un tono de llamada que no había escuchado antes, uno que estaba bastante seguro que no había escuchado que viniera predeterminado con el teléfono, normalmente no se habría detenido para responder, pero esperaba una llamada sobre la entrevista de trabajo para _Exotic's_ , la cual fue semana anterior, respiró hondo y aceptó la llamada.

—¿Hola buenas tardes...?

—No subas al avión... No subas al avión— la voz de un hombre, confuso y extraño, parecía que estaba tratando de contener el habla, a pesar de la baja calidad de la voz, su tono era insistente y extrañamente tranquilo aunque algo escalofriante, estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo de pronto la llamada terminó.

Se quedó helado, por alguna razón siempre había tenido una leve fobia a viajar en avión, aunque eso no lo detuvo cuando fue con compañeros de la universidad a un pequeño viaje de vacaciones un par de años atrás, sin embargo algo sobre esa llamada le ponía los pelos de punta...

—No, no hay manera de que tome ahora un vuelo, simplemente creo que no puedo, tal vez sea mejor que tome el autobús aunque demore más en llegar— pensó en voz alta.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la zona de comida del aeropuerto, supuso que tomaría otro vuelo más tarde cuando se tranquilizara o realmente tomaría la opción de ir en autobús. Había tomado la decisión de abordar mejor el autobús, le avisó a su madre que llegaría al día siguiente pues ya no había transporte hacia allá.

Aprovechó para ir a comer, tres horas después estaba en una cafetería dentro de la mini plaza a un costado de la terminal, cuando de pronto en cada uno de los televisores se presentaba el video del avión estrellándose, justo en el que él iba a abordar, la noticia decía que no había sobrevivientes.

Él no supo qué hacer, estaba completamente en shock, si no hubiese sido por esa extraña llamada, él en esos momentos no se encontraría ahí, rápidamente sacó su teléfono para revisar el número que había entrado, sin embargo no encontró nada.

Por ser uno de los pasajeros en no abordar el avión fue llamado por la policía y así como él había tratado de encontrar la llamada la policía tampoco tuvo éxito, pues no había nada que rastrear, no había evidencia de que su teléfono hubiera recibido alguna llamada en ese momento, analizaron todo, registros telefónicos, comunicaciones entrantes y salientes al teléfono y no había nada, y no lo estaba inventando, no podría haberlo hecho.

A pesar de ser captado como un sospechoso, lo dejaron libre, pues al momento de analizar la caja negra del avión salió a la luz que fue un problema técnico y por más que los pilotos trataron de maniobrar fue completamente imposible.

Ese momento realmente marcó su vida, pues por alguna razón sentía que siempre era vigilado desde las sombras, una semana y media después de aquel suceso la empresa _Exotic's_ le llamó para informarle que había sido aceptado, eso sin lugar a dudas le había dado un respiro a lo antes acontecido.

Las semanas y posteriormente meses pasaron sin que sucediera algún evento extraño, al parecer realmente ese trabajo estaba cambiando su vida a una mejor y aquel acontecimiento de la llamada gradualmente lo fue olvidando, antes de cumplir un año en la empresa conoció a un chico apuesto, era completamente su tipo, todo un caballero, era un chico amable, la envidia de muchos y muchas ahí en la empresa.

Su nombre era Jackson y era el vendedor en la librería frente a _Exotic's,_ se habían estado frecuentando por un tiempo hasta que él le pidió una cita en uno de los restaurantes que aunque alejados de la zona urbana, tenían un excelente ambiente y no estaba tan lejos de su casa.

Los días en su trabajo se la pasaba totalmente cómodo y precisamente esa noche sería su cita con Jackson, estaba alistándose para salir de su casa cuando un tono de llamada resonó entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Era precisamente ese tono, el tono de cuando estuvo a punto de abordar el avión, no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer, tomar la llamada o no tomarla, ese era el detalle, tomó el celular de su mesita de noche al momento que un escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo, al igual que la vez anterior la palabra _**"DESCONOCIDO"**_ sobresalía en la pantalla y por más miedo que le causará la situación decidió atender la llamada.

—No vayas a esa cita con ese chico esta noche— se escuchó la misma voz, tan tenebrosa como la recordaba, no tuvo habla y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar al igual que la vez pasada la llamada terminó.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Toda la emoción que tenía por salir se había esfumado por lo que tomó la decisión de no ir, le mandó un mensaje a Jackson disculpándose y se fue a dormir.

Después de eso Jackson no le volvió a hablar, de hecho había renunciado de su trabajo en la librería, cinco meses después se enteró que fue condenado a prisión por matar a cuatro personas, todas con su mismo color de cabello y complexión, las encontraron en una tumba improvisada a unos ochenta metros del restaurante al que se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

Nuevamente una llamada lo había salvado y así como la vez pasada no pudo encontrar algún registro de haber recibido alguna llamada. Al día siguiente de que la noticia saliera en todos los noticieros locales Baekhyun, su mejor amigo dentro de la empresa lo abordó.

—De la que te salvaste Park, fue un alivio que precisamente ese día te quedaras dormido después de llegar del trabajo, te veías tan emocionado y con energía pero esa semana fue realmente pesada para todos.

Lo único que pudo hacer Chanyeol fue sonreír despreocupadamente y asentir, ¿Se quedó dormido?, si, pero esa no había sido la razón por la que no fue a la cita, no podía decirle la verdad a Baek, pues sin pruebas seguramente no le creería así que decidió dejar las cosas así.

Seis meses después Baek llegó a su oficina con una gran sonrisa en los labios, había conseguido un par de boletos para el _Magic Show_ y un pase especial para la firma de autógrafos con los artistas, sin embargo un par de días antes los padres de Baek hablaron de emergencia y tuvo que cancelarle a Chanyeol.

—Trata de conseguir con quien ir, lo siento Chan— dijo tendiéndole los boletos.

—No te preocupes Baek, primero es la familia, ya podremos salir después— contestó tomando los boletos.

—De verdad lo siento amigo.

El día del show había llegado y no había conseguido a nadie con quien ir, se encontraba nuevamente en casa tratando de decidir si debía ir o no, cuando nuevamente ese tono hizo eco entre las cuatro paredes.

—No conduzcas al show esta noche— esa voz escabrosa se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, la voz siguió repitiendo la misma frase un par de veces más y se cortó la llamada.

Tan pronto como terminó esa llamada le entró otra llamada pero esta con el tono que él había puesto, era Jongdae, Baekhyun le había comentado sobre el show de magia y que seguramente Chanyeol no tendría con quien ir.

—No sabía que también te gustarán las ilusiones y la magia.

—Si me gustan— contestó Chanyeol.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Yo...

—No soy molesto Chanyeol, vamos a divertirnos juntos.

La voz había dicho que no condujera, eso quería decir que podría tomar cualquier otro transporte, ¿cierto?

—Entonces... ¿Qué dices Chan?

—Está bien, nos vemos en la entrada.

El show fue más de lo que esperaba y realmente la compañía de Jongdae no fue tan mala, en el trabajo tenían una relación de compañerismo pero no de amigos, está sin duda sería el comienzo de una bonita y mágica amistad.

—¿Dónde está tu auto Chan?— preguntó saliendo del espectáculo.

—No lo traje, llegue en transporte—Jongdae se le quedó mirando extrañado.

—No tenía ganas de manejar— mintió —Camino aquí tomé una siesta en el transporte.

—Si, te entiendo, me hubieras dicho, hubiera ido por ti, ahora ven te llevo a casa.

—Gracias.

Las noticias por la mañana eran algo que esperaba; un camión enorme perdió el control y chocó contra una fila de autos, cada pasajero de los autos fue aplastado y por tanto murieron, en el tramo de la autopista en el que ocurrió él hubiera estado manejando.

Después de aquella tercera llamada decidió cambiar de número telefónico pero no importaba si se conseguía un teléfono nuevo o si viajaba por todo el país, las llamadas seguían llegando, en ocasiones casi podía sentir la presencia de lo que sea que lo estuviera vigilando. Todas las llamadas que había recibido hasta el momento siempre le alertaban de posibles muertes seguras.

Baekhyun le decía que era alguien con mucha suerte, en ocasiones Chanyeol se imaginaba estar en el fondo del helado océano estando aún en aquel asiento de avión, o estando en esa fosa común cerca del restaurante e inclusive veía un camión gigante deslizándose hacia su auto sabiendo que la muerte era inminente y entonces él tendría esta opresión en el pecho.

Desde la primera llamada siempre pensó en lo delgada que es la línea entre la vida y la muerte, que cerca había estado de morir, si no hubiera tenido una entrevista de trabajo donde tendría que esperar para recibir noticias nunca hubiera escuchado esa primera llamada pues él jamás contestaba llamadas de números que no conociera y eso sin duda hubiera sido el fin para él.

Siempre sintió que algo iba por él, pero siempre estaba esa llamada con aquella particular voz al otro lado de la línea, con llamadas que parecía que nunca existieron después de haberlas escuchado, eran como señales de advertencia que se autodestruyen.

En conjunto con varios amigos de la universidad Chanyeol estaba planeando hacer un crucero, los planes estaban estructurados para que tuvieran una duración de una semana, ¿Su destino?, un viaje a las playas de México a finales de diciembre. Tenía miedo pues para llegar ahí tendría que abordar un avión, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón lo que le daba miedo era el crucero, no el vuelo que tendría que abordar.

Tal vez había visto _"Titanic"_ demasiadas veces, una parte de él casi podía sentir que la llamada de _"la voz"_ estaba por llegar y él realmente esperaba estarse equivocando y que todo saliera bien, desde el comienzo de la planeación un poco de miedo se había albergado en su pecho pero sabía que si algo llegara a suceder recibiría _"la llamada"_.

Poco a poco los días para tomar el crucero se estaban acercando cuando una noche después de entrar al departamento un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pues había salido con Baek y Jongdae a cenar, notó que su celular tenía un mensaje de _**"DESCONOCIDO"**_

A lo largo de los años, siempre escuchaba las llamadas y esta vez realmente se sintió fuera de lugar pues nunca antes había recibido un mensaje de parte de _"la voz"_ , ¿Se le habría escapado la llamada? ¿Por qué no la habría escuchado?. A decir verdad él no había revisado su celular en toda la noche.

—Con un carajo, realmente tenía ganas de ir a ese crucero y poder relajarme... Bueno supongo que no valía la pena el destino horrible que me esperaba en ese oscuro y feo océano— dijo Chanyeol en voz alta sin miedo a parecer loco pues era el único ahí, pronto hizo click para reproducir el mensaje y al momento de escuchar la voz sintió que el alma se salía de su cuerpo, la voz se escuchaba más insistente y más escalofriante que las veces anteriores dándole un poco más de escalofríos ante lo que decía.

Con una mirada rápida y asustada escaneo totalmente su departamento mientras la voz se escuchaba desde el teléfono con una única frase una y otra vez, parecía que el mensaje no tendría fin.

— _No vuelvas a casa después de cenar esta noche... No vuelvas a casa después de cenar esta noche..._


	2. 2

_"_ _Algunos notan que soy diferente_ _."_

—¿Deberías tener cuidado por dónde caminas?

—...

—Cuídate— se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó.

Ese fue el día, ese fue el día en el que Kyungsoo descubrió que lo que sabía no era todo real o como él lo pensaba, aquellas señales que había visto en muchas ocasiones no eran del todo correctas.

_ ¿Será acaso que todo había cambiado desde aquel día? _

Kyungsoo era adoptado, jamás conoció a su madre o bueno, tal vez la conoció en algún punto de su vida pero era tan pequeño que no lo recordaba, aún así amaba a su familia adoptiva, aún recordaba su conversación en cuanto lo vieron.

**_Mini Flashback_ **  
  


_—Por favor— hizo ojitos de cachorro a medio morir._

_—No, no podemos._

_—Por favor— pronunció de la manera más tierna posible._

_—Si papá, estoy de acuerdo con mamá, quiero un pequeño hermanito— pronunció una pequeña de al menos dos o tres años al lado contrario._

_—Está bien... ¿Cómo podría decirles que no con esas caritas que están poniendo?._

  
**_Fin mini flashback_ **

Desde el inicio fueron buenos con él, realmente no había cabida a su sorpresa que a él lo hayan elegido pues no era el único en ese lugar, y él se sentía el más feo de ahí. Al llegar a su nuevo hogar comenzó a comer bien, la casa era totalmente acogedora y cálida, se sintió tan bien estar en una familia. Al parecer eran vacaciones cuando llegó a vivir con ellos, se dormían tarde los fines de semana viendo películas o series por televisión.

Los integrantes de su nueva familia consistían en tres personas, primero estaba su madre, jamás la llamó "mamá" o algo parecido, le pareció agradable la idea de llamarla por su nombre, Jennie, y a ella no le molestó hasta parecía que a ella en realidad le agradó aquello, como sea, la amabilidad salía por cada uno de sus poros, se sentía tan feliz con aquel recuerdo, ella siempre fue la de la idea de adoptarlo y por ello le estaba muy agradecido, a veces recargaba su cabeza en sus piernas mientras veían la televisión y entonces ella le acariciaba la espalda reconfortándolo poco a poco, era como una de esas madres amorosas que salen en las películas.

Luego se encuentra su padre, su nombre era Jongin, sin embargo notaba que en realidad él no le agradaba mucho, así que hizo todo lo posible por ganarse su afecto, por lo que comenzó a llamarlo papá, sin embargo esto no funcionó muy bien.

No importaba mucho como se dirigiera a él, jamás lo amaría como a su verdadera hija, aunque si lo analizas, es comprensible, por lo que paulatinamente dejó de insistir con el tema, su padre podría definirse con dos características más notables que otras, eran la terquedad y la disciplina, no dudaba ni un minuto en reprender a quien hiciera algo malo, lamentablemente Kyungsoo lo aprendió a la mala, no se tentaba el corazón al pegarle con el fin de corregirlo si hacía algo mal, ahora es alguien muy disciplinado y todo gracias a sus métodos.

Por último está su hermana, la pequeña Sunny, cuando lo adoptaron ella tendría de entre dos o tres años, por lo que tenían casi la misma edad, pero sin duda ella era la mayor, aunque a veces él se sentía como el hermano mayor pues en cuanto la vió supo que debía protegerla.

Muchas veces se quedaban hasta tarde charlando, aunque ella era la que hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo él sólo la escuchaba, fueron un gran equipo desde el inicio, él dormía en su habitación a un costado de la cama de su hermana.

Algún tiempo después llegó el momento de ir a la escuela, lo mejor para él era la salida pues así vería a su hermana y volverían a estar juntos, hasta la llegada de la mañana siguiente, los fines de semana se volvían mini vacaciones para ambos.

_"_ _Tratan de hablar con personas que no los notan_ _."_

Él siempre pensó que los muertos solían ser bastante despistados pues en muchas ocasiones los fantasmas no sabían que habían muerto, no se veían como en las películas los detallan, era bastante inteligente y logró darse cuenta de las señales para saber si a quién miraba estaba muerto o no. Como aquel día, al estar esperando por su hermana a la salida de su turno.

**_Flashback_ **

_La salida de su hermana se acercaba ese día, él y Jennie ya se encontraban afuera de la escuela de Sunny, cuando lo vió, un señor se encontraba parado lejos de los demás padres, las personas que pasaban frente a él simplemente lo ignoraban como si no estuviera ahí._

_En algún punto la mirada de aquel señor lo observó, fue así como supo lo que era, se alejó un poco de Jennie y se acercó a él._

_—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?— le preguntó, aquel señor le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza._

_Después de aquella pregunta por más que trató de recordar lo que sucedió a continuación, no lo logró._

**_Fin flashback_ **

Esa no había sido la única ocasión en la que se acercó a alguien, muchas de las veces tan solo le agradecían y brillaban para después desaparecer, era hasta cierto punto bonito, pues la luz que emitían luego de agradecerle era completamente hermosa.

En alguna ocasión trato de decirles a su padre o a Sunny, pero el notaba que tampoco podían verlos, con Jennie lo hizo y tan solo le acarició la espalda, pensó que tal vez lo regañaría porque no le creería, sin embargo, después de eso le recordaba cuán especial era y que debería tener cuidado

No todas las veces había luz al final, había veces que una oscuridad abrumadora llegaba, era una oscuridad tan terrible que por segundos lo congelaba del miedo. Trataba de no acercarse a ellos pues en una ocasión casi era jalado por uno para ir a aquella oscuridad, pero fue entonces cuando alguien le ayudó.

 _—Cuídate...— se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó._ Esa era una bella sonrisa y tan sólo era un niño no más alto que él.

Los años transcurrieron y sin duda su familia era lo mejor que le había pasado, con el paso del tiempo descubrió que no sólo podía ver a aquellos seres sino que también, los sentidos del olfato, la vista y el oído mejoraban conforme crecía.

Siempre ha sido muy protector con su hermana, sin embargo todo cambió una fatídica tarde de miércoles, se había quedado en casa porque tomaba una pequeña siesta, Jennie se había ido por Sunny a sus clases de baile.

Los dos habían crecido lo suficiente y la secundaria llegó a sus vidas, fue cuando a Sunny le comenzó a llamar la atención el baile, y a Kyungsoo realmente no, por lo que a ella la inscribieron a clases de baile en un pequeño lugar a unas cuadras de su casa.

_"_ _Pueden ser un poco más aislados que las personas vivas_ _."_

Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse rápidamente se despertó y bajó a su encuentro, fue desde la habitación hasta la sala en un santiamén, la primera en entrar fue Sunny y tan pronto sus miradas cruzaron corrieron a abrazarse como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, le siguieron Jennie y papá.

—¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó Jennie con cariño.

Él lo negó con un gesto muy exagerado pero de forma burlona.

—No le hagas esos gestos a tu madre— escuchó a su papá, tan estricto como siempre quien ya se encontraba en la cocina.

—Obviamente estaba jugando, no era en serio— gruñó por debajo asegurándose que no lo escuchara, de lo contrario ya podía sentir su mano sobre él y no de manera cariñosa.

Sunny se fue a la habitación por lo que la siguió, y comenzó a contarle sobre su día, sobre como aquellas clases la dejaban agotada pero que aún tenía energía para su hermano menor y algunos temas más típicos de cualquier adolescente, él solo se quedó escuchando con atención su pequeño monólogo, después de su reporte diario le sugirió ver la televisión.

En lo que ella iba por el control, él rápidamente acaparó la mejor parte del sillón y escuchando por detrás su suspiro de fastidio pero en tono de broma al ver su acto tan inmaduro, pronto Sunny lo hizo a un lado empujándolo para que pudiera sentarse, y así se quedaron hasta que cayó la noche.

Ella disfrutaba más ver documentales que caricaturas y para él era lo mismo, así que no le dio mucha importancia, de hecho los documentales de _Discovery Channel_ y _History Channel_ eran los únicos programas que captaron su atención desde que llegó con su nueva familia, aunque también disfrutaban de ver películas de terror pero en menor medida.

—Sunny ya pasó tu hora de dormir— se escuchó de repente la voz de Jennie quien se acercó por detrás del sillón —Apaguen la televisión y váyanse a su cuarto.

Ella apagó la televisión y cuando se estaban dirigiendo hacia la habitación comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento que lo estaba poniendo muy inquieto. Entraron al cuarto y Sunny apagó las luces, justo al momento por el rabillo del ojo notó que algo se movía, algo fuera de la ventana, pero tan pronto como volteo a ver no captó más movimiento y lo que sea que haya creído haber visto se había ido, sin embargo por el bien de su hermana se mantuvo alerta, aquella siesta de la tarde le había ayudado pues ahorita no tenía sueño realmente.

Tan sólo se acostó y se quedó viendo hacia la nada, estaba tan alerta que pudo escuchar unos ruidos que se presentaban afuera en la calle, una rama rompiéndose, pisadas sobre hojas secas de los árboles, sin embargo un leve aroma a sangre se percibía en el ambiente, no cerró los ojos inclusive cuando los sonidos cesaron y el aroma había abandonado su nariz.

Por lo cual cerró los párpados mientras se comenzaba a relajar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un ruido se hizo presente y este venía desde el otro lado de la casa, se levantó de un tirón.

—Hay alguien dentro de la casa— exclamó tratando de despertar a su hermana.

Tan pronto como Sunny se incorporó, corrió al cuarto de sus padres pero... Su papá estaba muerto, su cuello tenía una herida enorme de la cual la sangre brotaba cual si fuera fuente, la sangre cubría la cama y parte del suelo, vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y frente a ésta se encontraba un hombre.

¿Un hombre?... No.

Era grande, corpulento, tosco y fue entonces cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vió, lo pudo ver a la perfección. Estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría, sus ojos eran grandes redondos y repletos de lujuria, tenía una barba sin forma y con sangre derramándose de esta, sus ropas estaban sucias y su cara denotaba una frialdad avasallante y fue ahí cuando percibió el aroma, era el mismo que horas antes logró percibir, pero ahora era tan fuerte que lo sofocaba era incluso más terrible que cualquier personaje que haya visto en las películas de terror que había visto antes.

Él lo vió y le mostró una escalofriante sonrisa con dientes amarillentos, esa sonrisa lo llenó de pavor y de un miedo que caló en lo más profundo de su ser, pensó que ese sería su fin, sin embargo se dio la vuelta para seguir golpeando la puerta como si su presencia no le importará lo más mínimo.

Estaba tan aterrado que no supo qué hacer, tan solo se quedó ahí arrodillado llorando y gritando, vio cómo se abría paso a través de la última defensa de Jennie, vio como ese ser mataba a su mamá y él tenía tanto miedo que no podía hacer nada más que llorar era un miedo peor que ver la oscuridad de los seres con lo que se había encontrado en ocasiones anteriores.

Pero entonces escuchó algo, algo que en ese momento no quería escuchar, los gritos de Sunny que venían desde su espalda, aquella cosa desvió su mirada de lo que quedaba de su madre para dirigirla hacia su hermana, él estaba petrificado, "esa cosa" se puso de pie y en un parpadeo ya estaba más cerca de ellos, su hermana corrió, sin embargo Kyungsoo no podía creer que "eso" solo le pasara de largo y fuera directo hacia Sunny.

—¿Por qué seguía ella aún en casa?¿No vió acaso lo que pasaba? Debió haber corrido por su vida— pensó aún congelado en su sitió.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar pero en cuanto pudo moverse rápidamente trató de seguirlos, temía que su pequeña hermana tuviera el mismo final que sus padres en cuanto la capturara.

Sin embargo ese monstruo tenía otros planes para ella, unos mucho peores, la tomó del brazo forcejeando con ella, sin embargo dejó en claro quien estaba en control, la arrastró por la casa, Kyungsoo trataba de hacer todo el ruido que podía esperando que alguien, algún vecino lo escuchara y fuera en su auxilio, no podía dejar que se la llevara no a ella.

Él solo lo ignoraba, retrocedió hasta que se encontró contra la pared, sólo podía llorar.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...— preguntaba repetidamente entre sollozos.

Aquel monstruo no contestó, sostenía a su hermana de un brazo y ella lloraba, gritaba sin cesar, luego ese ser posó su mano libre sobre su cabeza y dijo:

—Buen chico— nuevamente mostró ese intento de sonrisa seguida de una fría y escalofriante carcajada, mientras arrastraba a su hermana consigo hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de seguirlos el monstruo azotó la puerta tras de sí.

Habrán pasado un par de días o tal vez solo un par de horas, el tiempo se le hacía infinito, aún se encontraba en casa junto a sus mutilados padres temblando y llorando de desesperación, esa cosa estaba allá fuera con ella con su pequeña Sunny, haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

No podía hacer nada, lo haría sin duda si pudiera, los perseguiría en un instante sin dudar, pero no podía hacerlo, tan sólo era capaz de sentarse ahí frente a la puerta mientras una y otra vez agachaba la mirada solo para ver sus patas.


	3. 3

_"_ _No pueden herir a los vivos ni tocarlos..._ _"_

—¿Por qué no corriste? ¿Acaso no escuchaste mi advertencia?

Sabía que alguien o algo lo estaba viendo, pero ¿Desde dónde?

—¿Tienes curiosidad o miedo?— se escuchó una voz suave pero tenebrosa haciendo eco dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

—...

—¿Te interesaría saber tu destino?— cuestionó la voz.

—...

—... Verás, los humanos son tan extraños, no importa si les advierten o no, su incapacidad para detectar el peligro los hace vulnerables ante cualquier peligro.

—...

—Vienen a mí usualmente para saber lo que el futuro tiene para ellos, pero en noches como esta, cuando la luna es tan brillante como ahorita me gusta pasear por los alrededores, te oí desde lejos y la curiosidad me embargó, lamento no haber llegado antes.

—¿Dónde estás?... ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

—Estoy aquí— dijo a su derecha —No espera, estoy por acá— dijo a su izquierda —En realidad estoy en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez, no me puedes ver porque no has respondido a mi pregunta, pero si respondes y no es la correcta jamás me volverás a escuchar.

—¿Me vas a hacer daño?— preguntó temeroso.

—Por supuesto que no, yo no le hago daño a nada ni a nadie, tan solo los ayudo a ver otras posibilidades— dijo la voz con una sonrisa ahogada lo cual le hizo desconfiar de lo antes dicho.

—Yo...

—Soy parte de los merodeadores nocturnos, aquellos seres que realmente todos ven y la gran mayoría nos tienen miedo, y es comprensible, tan solo soy una sombra que apenas pueden vislumbrar en segundos, el cerebro no alcanza a comprender si lo que vieron fue real o no.

—...

—Me caíste bien, por eso te pondré en contexto para que tomes la decisión correcta, ahora escucha atentamente...

Chanyeol se encontraba totalmente aterrorizado por aquel mensaje, había salido tan tranquilo a cenar, aún sabiendo que debía estar al pendiente, había tenido una agradable y placentera noche con los chicos, no, él no quería morir, él no debía morir.

—Yo...— no lograba articular palabra alguna pero sin duda tenía que salir de ahí.

Fue tan sólo en fracción de segundos que noto una sombra detrás de él, justo cuando iba a tomar el picaporte de la entrada, sentía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta, un leve vistazo hacia atrás le podría ser fatal sin embargo decidió voltear.

Su cerebro no podía procesar la información, pues lo que vió ahí fue tan solo un gato, ¿Cómo se metió un gato a su casa?, ¿Qué tan letales podrían ser los gatos?, estuvo a punto de acariciarlo pero su instinto de supervivencia seguía a flor de piel.

Una sombra más grande salía desde alguna de las esquinas, sin embargo el gato se irguió sobre sus cuatro patas abalanzándose sobre él, si la situación fuera diferente no hubiera huido como lo hizo, no bastó más nada para abrir la puerta y salir despavorido hacia la calle huyendo a un lugar indefinido.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste huir?

—No voy a dejar que te acerques a él.

—¿Así que todo este tiempo has sido tú?

—¿Y si así es que es lo que harás?

—Este no era parte del trato.

—Dentro de las reglas no dice nada sobre esto, así que si yo quiero puedo hacerlo.

**Flashback**

_—Me caíste bien, por eso te pondré en contexto para que tomes la decisión correcta, ahora escucha atentamente..._

_—..._

_—Se todo sobre ti Kyungsoo— exclamó una gran sombra detrás de él, ese ser arrastró cada sílaba de su nombre produciéndole un poco de escalofríos aunque no sabía si eran producidos por el miedo o por el frío que se produjo de repente._

_—Con mis ojos puedo ver tu destino, lamentablemente no es muy alentador en tu caso, en cuestión de días vas a morir de hambre y sed — tras una ligera pausa continuó hablando —Podría haberte dicho algo insignificante o cualquier cosa pero, te lo dije antes, usualmente vienen a mi para saber su futuro y si no les gusta puedo hacer que éste cambie._

_—Supongo que tiene un precio— sollozó Kyungsoo._

_—Por supuesto, todo tiene un precio, lamentablemente no te lo puedo decir antes de sellar el trato, entonces... ¿Quieres cambiar tu destino?— mencionó de la forma más siniestra que hubiera escuchado jamás._

_—Yo..._

_—Te daré tiempo para que tomes tu decisión... Oh, no te apures no te dejaré solo, piensa con calma y dime tu respuesta. Si me dices que no, no va a haber ningún problema, tan solo me escucharas marcharme y jamás regresaré. Es importante que sepas que no te estoy condenando a nada, tan sólo soy un simple mensajero y te advierto de algo que es inevitable._

_Kyungsoo se encontraba pensando, pero qué más podría pensar, estaba solo, sus padres habían muerto y su pequeña Sunny, diablos, no sabía qué pasó con ella, qué más podría perder, nada, no había nada que perder. La decisión estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás._

_—Yo... Acepto, quiero cambiar mi destino— susurró Kyungsoo aguardando cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrir._

_Una mano fría fue posada en su lomo y en un movimiento rápido fue volteado y entonces lo vió frente a frente era tan solo un niño, realmente se veía normal pero rápidamente cambió de parecer al ver sus ojos, los ojos eran grandes y amarillos parecidos a los de un gato pero un gato enorme._

_Aquel ser se llevó las manos al rostro, se quitó los ojos y antes de que Kyungsoo pudiera hacer algo, los sustituyó con los de él._

_Una vez hecho esto pudo ver todo, el mundo que ahora lo rodeaba era diferente a como lo conocía._

_—Ven, acom..._

_Una luz cubrió totalmente la habitación, ese ser tuvo que ocultarse detrás de uno de los volcados sillones, la luz provenía de más ni menos que de Kyungsoo, cuando la luz se fue atenuando puedo verlo, aquel perro ya no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba un pequeño gato negro con unos resplandecientes ojos azules que lo miraban confuso._

_—¿Qué ha pasado?— exclamó el ser con asombro._

_—¿Qué ha pasado de qué?— cuestionó Kyungsoo sin comprender._

_—Solías ser... Bueno, realmente no importa, ven acompáñame afuera._

_Kyungsoo se sentía más ligero, más hábil, durante unos instantes dudó sobre si era correcto acompañar al ser, sin embargo qué otra cosa podía hacer, sin prisa y a un paso acompasado lo siguió hasta quedar fuera de la casa._

_Pudo ver cosas invisibles o que al menos él lo creyó así, vió también a criaturas parecidas como el niño, siendo éstas adultos, ancianos, jóvenes y de igual manera infantes, con esos enormes ojos amarillentos._

_—Ahora eres parte de nosotros— mencionó la voz a su costado derecho alejándose lentamente._

_—Espera, ¿Ahora que debo hacer?— exclamó Kyungsoo._

_—Tan solo somos mensajeros, no podemos hacer mucho, hay muchos que aprovechan a tomar las almas de los desdichados._

_—¿Hay reglas?_

_—Solo evita el contacto con los humanos, a menos que ellos lleguen a ti— fueron las últimas palabras antes de desaparecer._

**_Fin Flashback_ **

—No eres tan astuto como creía— soltó Kyungsoo retando al ser frente a él.

—¿Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya? Esto aún no termina— mencionó antes de desaparecer.

Kyungsoo iba a hacer lo que fuera para salvar a Chanyeol, así diera su vida por ello, lo salvaría y nadie ni nada lo va a detener. Salió de lo que podría ser ahora el ex - departamento del chico. Tendría que localizarlo pues ahora había sido descubierto.

Mientras tanto Chanyeol seguía corriendo hasta que llegó a la casa de Chen, la cual no estaba tan lejos de su departamento, tocó de forma desesperada la puerta hasta que esta fue abierta, sin preguntar tan solo entró y se puso a dar vueltas en toda la sala, sin percatarse de la atenta mirada de Chen que lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Chen dejó que se tranquilizara, temía que si lo tocaba podría provocar algo negativo, fue a la cocina por un par de vasos con agua y tras una media hora y no escuchar los repetidos pasos se vió dentro del campo de visión de Chanyeol.

—¿Estás bien?— cuestionó claramente preocupado, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Chanyeol se encontraba completamente sin habla, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba hasta que vió a Chen frente a él, observó que movía los labios, probablemente le estaba preguntando algo, pero él no lograba escucharlo.

Respiró profundamente al menos diez veces seguidas, poco a poco fue detectando los sonidos de su entorno, era de noche pues los grillos se alcanzaban a escuchar, al ver a Chen enfrente pudo saber que estaba en su casa y le estaba ofreciendo un vaso con agua y sin dudarlo lo tomó para después terminarse el agua de un solo trago.

—¿Estas mejor?— escuchó la pregunta claramente sin embargo no contestó.

¿Estaba mejor? Realmente ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien en ese momento, pero más importante aún, ¿Le diría a Chen todo lo que le ha sucedido? ¿Lo tomaría de a loco? Jamás lo sabría si no lo expresaba, así que por todo el miedo acumulado a través de los años le contó muy a su pesar todo lo que ocurría, ya sin importar que es lo que pensara de él.

—Entonces... ¿Me estás diciendo que gracias a esa llamada te salvaste del loco de Jackson?

Chanyeol no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza, ya esperaba las burlas, que no le creyera o que le dijera loco, pero eso nunca llegó.

—Eres un jodido tipo con suerte— palmeo Chen en la espalda de Chanyeol —Mira que has de tener un gran ángel que te cuida, tenebroso al parecer, pero te cuida, eso es increíble— exclamó Chen completamente emocionado.

—¿Me crees?— cuestionó Chanyeol incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba pero quitándole un peso de encima.

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Es algo difícil de creer, ¿No lo crees?

—En eso tienes algo de razón, pero ahora entiendo porque nunca te separabas de cualquier teléfono que tuvieras, y por mucho tiempo me pregunté sobre la razón por la que cambiabas tanto de número, llegué a pensar que te acosaban o algo por el estilo.

—Pues creo que masomenos es lo mismo, a veces siento que me observan y no quisiera sonar paranoico, pero siento que me observan en este momento.

—Aquí no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, supongo que saliste tan a las prisas que no has traído nada, ¿Cierto?. Dudo mucho que te quede mi ropa, pero eso es lo que hay, si gustas darte una ducha, el baño está subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, hay toallas extra.

—Yo...

—No te preocupes Chan mañana a primera hora te acompaño a tu departamento, ni creas que vas a ir solo.

Por otra parte Kyungsoo los miraba a través de la ventana, sabía que ese era el lugar al que iría, era el más cercano y el tal Chen le caía bien, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era cuidarlo muy de cerca y para ello tenía el plan perfecto.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana Chen acompañó a Chanyeol a su departamento, acomodaron unas cuantas cosas y salieron de ahí para no volver, entre ambos decidieron que lo mejor era vivir juntos por un tiempo.

El teléfono que tuvo por al menos un tiempo lamentablemente no lo había encontrado, no es como si lo necesitara pues de todas maneras no importaba cuantos cambios hiciera, siempre lograban encontrarlo, ya luego se compraría uno. Camino a la casa de Chen divisó a lo lejos a un pequeño gatito negro, el cual estaba lastimado de su pata y no podía caminar bien.

Estuvo a punto de no recogerlo pero al momento de ver los ojos de aquel minino se enterneció completamente y lo llevó al veterinario, el pobre gato no podría caminar por lo menos en una semana hasta que se mejorara y aunque tuvo el impulso de dejarlo en la veterinaria, algo dentro de sí le dijo que mejor se lo quedara.

—Ahora solo espero que Chen no sea alérgico a los gatos— le dijo al gato mientras caminaba calle arriba para llegar a su nuevo hogar.

—Mira— le dijo a Chen mientras le mostraba de frente al gato —No pude simplemente dejarlo en la calle, nos lo podemos quedar, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí, mira esta cosita tan preciosa que tenemos aquí— dijo Chen completamente emocionado.

Kyungsoo tendría que aguantarlos a ambos pues necesitaba realmente cuidar a Chanyeol de cerca, ya no había cabida para él en el otro lado y se sentían bien las manos de aquel gigante.

Las cosas fueron con calma por unos cuantos meses, y Kyungsoo pudo descubrir muchas cosas de ambos chicos con el paso de los días y les tomó cariño, si la vida hubiese continuado así hubiera sido perfecto, pero la vida nunca es como la deseas.

Sabía que ese día tanto Chen como Chanyeol saldrían muy tarde del trabajo y tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir, por mucho tiempo él deseó dejar de tener las visiones, pero ahora era algo que agradecía.

Rápidamente Kyungsoo salió de la casa para dirigirse al lugar, sabía a quién encontraría ahí y si no llegaba a tiempo Chanyeol y Chen estarían en serios problemas.

—Creo que vas a llegar tarde Kyungsoo— escuchó aquella voz en su cabeza.

—Eso es lo que crees— dijo antes de correr lo más que sus patas le daban, ahora no había forma de contactar con Chanyeol por lo que debería darse prisa.

Tanto había sucedido en tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera había vuelto a comprar otro teléfono, y aunque Chanyeol estaba tranquilo pues siempre estaba con Chen o con Baekhyun e inclusive la presencia de aquel gato le traía tanta paz, algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba próximo a suceder y quería estar preparado para eso.

Los días pasaron y Chanyeol comenzó a tener un leve presentimiento de que algo malo podía pasar. Aquel jueves se mantuvo todo el día alerta, su jornada laboral había terminado sin incidentes, la salida se aproximó y en un descuido todo se volvió negro, un golpe seco retumbó en sus oídos, alcanzó a escuchar las voces alarmadas de Chen y Baekhyun y por unos instantes logró ver a aquel gato negro y esos preciosos ojos azules por un momento sus ojos se conectaron, sintió paz y sin poderlo evitar perdió la conciencia.

—Así que este es mi fin— alcanzó a pronunciar sonriendo en un suspiro sin que nadie lo pudiese escuchar.


	4. 4

_ ¿Qué harías si pudieras pedir un deseo _ _?_

—Así que este es mi fin— alcanzó a pronunciar en un suspiro sin que nadie lo pudiese escuchar.

El tiempo había pasado, en realidad Chanyeol no sabía cuánto pero sentía que ya había pasado mucho, ¿Estaba muerto? No lo sabía, a lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar voces, no podía distinguirlas correctamente pero sin duda alguna una de esas dos voces le daba escalofríos que le calaban hasta la médula.

_—¡¿Por qué?!— exclamó una voz furiosa._

_—¿Y por qué no?— esa voz, era la voz y le_ _tranquilizaba_ _escucharla en esos momentos._

_—¿Qué es lo que tiene este humano de especial?— la pregunta se había quedado en el aire y tras una gran pausa volvió a escuchar la voz._

_—Se lo debo._

_—Tú no le debes nada a nadie y si no vas a dejar que me lo lleve entonces tú tomarás su lugar._

_—Así será entonces._

Chanyeol vio una gran luz blanca y después de eso nada, un abrumante y aterrador silencio reino por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que percibió las voces de personas a lo lejos, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a Chen peleando con Baekhyun sobre qué flores pondrían en el taburete a un costado de su camilla. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios para inmediatamente después ser observado por dos pares de ojos que estaban comenzando a soltar lágrimas.

—¡Chanyeol!— gritaron ambos completamente emocionados —Pensamos que no despertarías.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

—Un borracho se pasó el alto y por poco te deja como tortilla— exclamó Baekhyun tratando de aminorar el ambiente triste en la habitación, lo cual logró con bastante facilidad al ver las sonrisas de ambos, Chen iba a decir algo sin embargo fue interrumpido por el doctor que iba ingresando a la habitación.

—Bien jóvenes me temo que el tiempo de visitas terminó, el día de mañana pueden regresar, el joven Park tiene que descansar...

—¿Descansar? Ha estado dormido por más de cuatro días, yo digo que ya descansó mucho— soltó Baekhyun totalmente desconcertado.

—Ya vámonos Baekhyun, aquí el que sabe que es lo mejor para Chan es el doctor.

—Usted es un chico con suerte— mencionó el doctor una vez sus amigos salieron.

Chanyeol no dijo nada por lo que dio pauta a que el doctor continuará con su pequeño diálogo.

—No tuviste costillas rotas a pesar de ser embestido por el auto, de verdad debes de tener un gran ángel que te cuida, ahora descansa pues aunque no tienes heridas graves si las tienes de manera superficial.

Las horas pasaron y Chanyeol no podía conciliar el sueño, sentía que algo le faltaba, se estaba olvidando de algo y ese algo era importante, poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y en un segundo se encontraba dentro del mundo de los sueños.

Una voz se hizo presente, era una voz tan bella que le producía tanta paz.

 _—Gracias—_ escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

_—¿Por?_

_—Hay tantas cosas, me diste un propósito, eres una persona tan bella, así que nuevamente te agradezco—_ Chanyeol mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto sintió que unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos, trató de abrir los ojos sin embargo no pudo.

Al día siguiente Chanyeol abrió los ojos con un extraño sentimiento, no pasaron ni dos días cuando fue dado de alta, regresó a casa junto con Chen y las cosas estuvieron tranquilas durante algunas horas, sin embargo sentía que algo faltaba en la casa, solo que no lograba recordar qué.

—Oye Chen... dirás que estoy loco, pero siento que algo falta— al momento de decir esas palabras la alegría de Chen disminuyó en gran medida.

—...

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, en realidad tienes razón, aquí en la casa falta algo, ¿recuerdas al pequeño gato que rescataste?— dijo sin recibir ninguna respuesta por lo que continuó hablando —Bueno, él es la verdadera razón por la que hoy estás aquí.

**Flashback**

Chen comenzó a escuchar disturbios desde lejos, rápidamente trato de buscar de donde provenía, un carro, había visto como un carro acababa de pasarse el alto y estaba próximo a alcanzar a Chanyeol, él sabía que si el auto llegará a impactar en su amigo no iba a poder sobrevivir, por más que quiso tratar de jalarlo a una zona segura, sabía que no lo iba a lograr, sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencido.

Sus esperanzas de salvarlo se vieron reducidas a cero pues el auto estaba cada vez más cerca y él se encontraba tan lejos, fue entonces cuando lo vió, por un instante pensó en que lo que veía no era real, sin embargo ahí frente a sus ojos se presentaba una escena más que sorprendente, un gato negro corría a toda velocidad para de pronto dar un salto impactando contra Chanyeol, la fuerza fue tanta que su amigo perdió el equilibrio y cayo a la acera siendo salvado en el proceso, lamentablemente el gato no corrió con la misma suerte.

Chen no sabía como reaccionar a eso, y aún estando en shock recordó haber visto a ese gato con anterioridad, con todo el miedo del mundo se acercó a donde yacía aquel animal esperando que no fuera aquel hermoso gato negro que se supone debía estar en su casa.

Por un momento Ches se olvidó de su amigo, había escuchado que Baekhyun ya había llamado a una ambulancia, poco a poco se fue acercando y uno de sus más grandes temores se encontraba frente a él, el pequeño gato del que se había encariñado mucho se encontraba agonizando frente a él.

Escuchaba voces que venían desde su espalda, pero realmente no le importaba, no hasta que una mano tocó su hombro.

—Chen— mencionó Baekhyun. No bastó más que una mirada sobre su hombro para que Baekhyun se diera cuenta.

—No te preocupes, yo voy con Chan, espero que no sea grave— tan pronto como Baekhyun terminó de decir eso Chen tomó fuertemente al gato y se dirigió al primer veterinario que encontró.

Los ojos del gato lo miraban extrañamente agradecido pero diciéndole que no se preocupara que aunque no iba a haber salvación para él, ellos iban a estar bien. Chen no se quería dar por vencido, sin embargo cuando llegaron al veterinario ya no había nada más por hacer.

Chen había solicitado que cremaran el cuerpo del que fue su amigo por al menos algunos meses y apesar de que no fueron muchos, la conexión que había entre los tres era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Al día siguiente se encontraba triste pero feliz pues gracias al sacrificio Chanyeol estaba bien, habían pasado cuatro días desde que su amigo había estado internado en el hospital y hoy era un buen día para irle a dejar unas flores. Coincidió con Baekhyun y fue ese día cuando lo tuvieron de vuelta.

**Fin Flashback**

—¿Entonces él murió?— dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba asiento en la silla del comedor.

—Si, puse sus cenizas aquí— dijo mostrando una pequeña cajita color dorado en forma de diamante —Es hermosa ¿verdad?— cuestionó Chen con una sonrisa.

—Lo es— respondió Chanyeol con lágrimas.

—Solo que no supe que nombre ponerle— dijo Chen con una sonrisa —somos tan malos que jamás le pusimos un nombre.

—Somos tan malos, pero creo que no necesitaba de un nombre, era un alma libre— dijo colocando la pequeña caja en la repisa del librero —Estaremos bien Chen, lo estaremos.

...

—Yo lo conozco.

—Por supuesto que me conoces, aquel día en la escuela a la salida de Sunny.

Kyungsoo abrió los ojos y lo miró, era cierto aquella persona frente a él era la misma de aquella vez pero aún al momento no lograba recordar lo acontecido.

—No te esfuerces, en este momento ya no importa.

—¿Acaso usted puede...?

—Leer tus pensamientos, por supuesto que si, entre nosotros no necesitamos de palabras, pero no te apures, todo se resolverá pronto, acompañame.

Caminaron por un sendero lleno de flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber, el aire era tan cálido y apaciguante que la tranquilidad y la calma se podían palpar desde cualquier parte. Caminaron por otro momento más hasta llegar a un lago tan cristalino que podías observar el fondo sin ningún problema.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—...

—Al humano, ¿Lo extrañas?

—Mentiría si dijera que no

—Y ¿A ella?

—Por supuesto que sí, era mi hermana después de todo, lazos así no se rompen tan fácil.

—¿Quieres verla?

—¿Puedo?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que puedes verla— de un momento a otro el agua resplandeció y lo que ahora reflejaba era a una chica bailando y cantando en un escenario acompañada de una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Lo logró— pronunció completamente emocionado soltando algunas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Por supuesto, sabes que es alguien fuerte, aún con todas las adversidades logró triunfar, supongo que debes estar muy orgulloso.

—Papá y Jennie lo estarían, así como yo lo estoy ahora.

—Y todo gracias a él, ¿Cierto?— Kyungsoo no respondió y tan solo una sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

El agua nuevamente resplandeció y un aura sinuosa se visualizó, por un momento no pudo distinguir nada, sin embargo bastó poco más de un segundo para saber qué es lo que vería bajo esas aguas, era el día, aquel fatídico día en el que todo a su alrededor cambió.

Podía verse encerrado bajo esas cuatro paredes llorando, a sus padres muertos en la otra habitación, pudo ver la llegada de aquella criatura, el trato que había aceptado, la luz que a pesar de que él no la vio en su momento ahora lo veía y se veía, la nueva apariencia que había adquirido era fenomenal, también vio la advertencia de no acercarse a los humanos y lo sintió, sintió a lo lejos los gritos de su hermana, los gritos de Sunny.

Sin esperarlo demasiado corrió a su encuentro, le valía un comino la advertencia que había escuchado apenas unos segundos atrás, era su hermana, estaba a punto de llegar cuando lo vió, era un chico hermoso, era alto y se veía un poco gracioso gracias a esas grandes orejas, realmente le sorprendió pues por un momento le pareció haber visto una luz a su alrededor, parecía un ángel, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que había salvado a Sunny y ahora la acompañaba hacía un lugar seguro.

Lentamente los siguió, no era que desconfiara del chico pero quería asegurarse de la seguridad de su hermana, llegaron a una estación de policía, aquel chico les explicó lo que había presenciado, rápidamente los oficiales tomaron cartas en el asunto vió a unos salir a toda prisa mientras una policía se acercaba lentamente a Sunny.

El chico estaba a punto de irse cuando su hermana lo detuvo sosteniendo la manga de su chamarra, el chico simplemente se agachó para quedar a su altura y entonces lo vió, una sonrisa, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, sabía que la había visto en algún otro lado, a lo lejos escuchó un _"Estarás bien ahora"_ seguido de un cálido y reconfortante abrazo hacia su hermana, cuando el chico hubo salido de la estación lo recordó, era él.

_—¿Deberías tener cuidado por dónde caminas?_

_—..._

_—Cuídate— se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó._

¿Era él?

—Si, así es, es él, aquel chico que te salvó en aquella ocasión— dijo aquel hombre trayéndolo al presente.

Kyungsoo volvió a mirar al lago y nuevamente era aquel cristalino que vió cuando llegaron, tenía tantas preguntas pero al mismo tiempo ninguna.

—Es por eso que sentías que le debías algo, no solo por que él haya salvado a tu hermana, también te salvó a ti.

—Dígame...

—Leeteuk, puedes decirme así.

—Bien, Leeteuk esto, ¿Por qué me lo estas mostrando?¿Cuál es el fin?

—¿Sabes por qué no cambiaste a lo que era aquel merodeador?— Kyungsoo tan solo negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un alma pura, tu no lo buscaste, él fue a ti y la bondad dentro de ti le ganó a la maldad que te quería poner y aún ahora esa bondad y pureza te está brindando una tercera oportunidad.

—...

—Sé que terminaste queriéndolo, o prefieres que se quede con Baekhyun— pico un poco haciendo que por alguna razón una sensación de enojo vibró dentro de Kyungsoo.

—No— soltó más pronto de lo que su mente pudo procesar —Es decir, yo no... yo...— no encontraba la respuesta correcta a lo que quería expresar.

—Lo se pequeño Kyung, no te preocupes todo estará bien, esta será tu recompensa— una mano se posó sobre su cabeza tal como la primera vez que lo vió y comenzó a sentir que algo cálido crecía desde el centro de su pecho.

—Esta vez no lo olvidarás— y la sonrisa de Leeteuk fue lo último que vió antes de despertar en ¿Una cama?

¿Dónde estaba? Dio un vistazo rápido, era un cuarto agradable, se sentó en el borde de la cama y vió con asombro como un par de piernas caían hacia el suelo, se levantó rápidamente al espejo que había visto con anterioridad y fue entonces cuando se vió, no era un perro o un gato, ahora era un humano, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

—Este es tu premio— escuchó la voz de Leeteuk en su cabeza —Tranquilo estaré contigo hasta que ya no me necesites, ahora ve a darte una ducha.

—Tu nombre debes recordarlo, Do Kyungsoo, ahora ven salgamos a la calle hay tanto por lo que disfrutar, ¿Te apetece un helado?

—¿No crees que será raro si te respondo?

—Tan sólo tienes que pensar en la respuesta, recuerda puedo ver tus pensamientos.

—Cierto.

Una semana entera había transcurrido y Kyungsoo cada vez necesitaba menos a Leeteuk, ese día particularmente se le había antojado un delicioso helado de chocolate con menta, justo iba entrando a la heladería cuando una brillante sonrisa lo hizo estremecerse.

—Hola— saludó la otra persona.

—H... Hola— saludó mostrando una gran sonrisa y sin poderlo evitar rodeo sus brazos en el cuerpo de aquella persona, sin embargo, rápidamente fue apartado.

—Yo lo siento, creo que te me hiciste parecida a alguien— se disculpó inmediatamente.

Iban a alejarlo de ella, pero tan solo bastó una sonrisa y unas palabras a las personas que la acompañaban para que de un momento a otro se encontraran en una mesa comiendo con alegría su helado.

—Siempre fue tu favorito, el helado de fresa con queso— se le escapó en un susurro lo que había en sus pensamientos.

—¿Nos conocemos de antes?— mencionó Sunny curiosa.

—Si... No... Es decir, bueno eres famosa, cantas y bailas, lo haces genial por cierto, soy tu fan número uno.

—Sabes puede que suene extraño, pero también te me haces conocido, ven acompáñame— expresó emocionada sacándolo de la tienda.

Todo el día estuvieron tonteando de aquí para allá, la Sunny que recordaba, llena de energía estaba ahí, con él a su lado, sin duda alguna ese era un día increíble hasta que la noche llegó.

—Sonará muy raro si te pido esto, pero crees que te puedas quedar esta noche conmigo— cuestionó Sunny ligeramente apenada.

—Claro, no te preocupes— entraron al departamento y lo primero que notó fue una particular foto y él estaba en ella, la tomó sin pensarlo y soltó una lágrima.

—Papá... Mamá— dijeron ambos al unísono, se voltearon a mirar sorprendidos.

—¿Será?... Kyungsoo ¿Eres tú? Mi pequeño y hermoso hermano— sin saber si estaba correcto hacerlo él asintió derramando lágrimas y abrazando a su hermana.

Las cosas en su vida fueron mejorando, acompañaba a su hermana a la mayoría de lados, si todo hubiera seguido así hubiera sido bueno, pero sin duda lo que ocurrió esta vez fue lo mejor que le pudo dar la vida. Todo se resumía a un nombre:

_**Park Chanyeol** _

Se habían conocido por casualidad, esa casualidad tenía nombre, Byun Baekhyun, uno de los amigos de Chanyeol, quien ahora salía con su hermana.

—Podrás tener unas patotas pero eres tan lento— gritó Kyungsoo desde la otra cuadra.

—Ya verás cuando te atrape maldito enano— respondió Chanyeol tratando de aumentar el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Acéptalo Chan, te tocará pagar la cena— escuchó a su amigo detrás de él.

—Cuidado Chanie— gritó Chen, al momento que Chanyeol estaba por reaccionar un peso cayó sobre él, era Kyungsoo quien en ese momento juntaba sus labios en un tierno y mágico beso.

—Tarde para esa advertencia Chen— dijo Chanyeol sonriendo ampliamente.


End file.
